The Neko and the tree
by Animegirl67213
Summary: Ikuto gets stuck in a tree! ;D  READ IHT.


Jenna; MICHELLE BE OVAR.

MIichelle; *winks* |;D

Jenna; LETS GET IT OOONNN. (MIchelle added, "LIKE DIDDY KAWUHNG.")

Michelle; Jenna-chii doesn't pwn [Shugo Chara]

Jenna; D:

The cat and the tree :3

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the summer.

Amu and her charas, as well as Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and their guardian characters were all hanging around at a park.

Amu was wearing a sunshine yellow v-neck with a ":3" sun on it. Next to the sun were the words, "I need you more than the sun" and a heart was right next to that.

She had on a sunshine yellow and black plaid skirt that went about mid-thigh, possibly a tiny bit shorter.

She wore a black vest over her shirt and had a yellow star-shaped necklace on. To top it all off, we more her famous X-clips, but one was yellow, and the other was black.

Tadase wore a simple white tee and a pair of black shorts. Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko wore the same as Tadase but in different colors. Kukai's shirt was red and his shorts were kakhi-colored.

Nagihiko's shirt was blue and his shourts were checkered blak and white. Lastly, Kairi's shirt was green and his shorts were a dark green-color.

Yaya was wearing a cute soft pink colored sundress, and Rima wore a red one.

Everyone was walking around and talking when all of a sudden, someone called Amu's name.

"AMU! HELP!~" Yoru screamed as he floated towards her at an extremely quick pace. "Hm?" Amu stared at him questionly.

"Help? With what?" she asked curiously. "Ikuto! He's in trouble!" he cried. "Ah! Lead the way! I'll try my best to help. Come on, everyone!" She shouted at everyone. They all followed Yoru quickly.

;\\~[3]~/;

Yoru led everyone to an obscenely large oak tree that was right smack in the middle of the deserted park.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around for him. "Up here!~" Ikuto's voice was heard from atop the branches fot the tree.

Everyone looked up to see Ikuto holding onto a tree brach for dear life.

Everything was silent.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed ever so loudly. "A-Are you k-kidding me!" Amu laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Amu-koi! Don't laugh!" Ikuto moaned, frustrated ad obviously embarrassed.

"G-Gomen!" she said before she began to laugh again. "STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME." he shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing. "Uhm..what shall we do?" Nagihiko asked, sweatdropping.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Uhm.." they all began to think.

"Just _jump_." Rima said, boredly.

Everyone stared at Ikuto. "No." he stated. "Why not?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because.." he said, thinking. "because...?" she asked.

"I-I'm too scared.." he said, blushing and looking away as he continued to hold into the branch for dear life.

Everyone busted out laughing.. again.

"UGH. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP. ME." he shouted firmly.

"OOOH. OOOOOH. YAYA HAS AN IDEA!" Yaya shouted in third person.

Everyone sweatdropped. "H-hai?" Kukai asked.

She whispered her idea to everyone, and they all looked at her with wide eyes. "That..might work!" Kairi explained, rather surprised, just like everyone else.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Amu and Tadase yelled before a bright light engulfed the two of them. Less than a minute later, the light died down, and there stood Amu in her Amulet Heart costume, and Tadase in his Platinum Royal costume.

"Heart Speeders!" Amu shouted before a pair of rollerblades appeared on her feet. She skated/ flew up to Ikuto and smirked evilly at him.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked. She smiled sweetly before pushing him forecefully out of the over 20ft tree branch.

Ikuto screamed in terror as he squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for impact.

Tadase's voie rang through the air.

"HOLY CROWN!"

Ikuto expected to feel pain, but it never came. He quickly opened his eyes to see that he was in a jello-like cushion.

The cushion disappeared and Ikuto was safely on the ground.

He was about to walk off off Amu ceared her throat. "EHEM." she said.

He looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you for saving me from the big bad tree!" She mimicked. Ikuto sighed with a slight blush on his cheeks. "T-Thank you.." he stuttered, pouting.

"You're welcome, Neko-kun." Amu teasted. Ikuto quickly chara-changed with Yoru before sprinting away at a fast pace.

Everyone laughed yet again.

They would certainly remember this day;

The day Tsukiyomi Ikuto got stuck in a tree.

3

Jenna; THANK YOU FOR READING. ;D

Michelle; *Spasm*

Jenna; D:

Michelle; *jizzes in her pants*

Jenna; ;D

Smexy Green Button;

CLICK MEH, BABY! *JIZZ IN YO FACE! ;D*


End file.
